Lo que Hikaru no kiso saber
by pinklongbottom
Summary: Es un prologo! uju! dedicado a kikyo009 una de mis mejores amigas. Hikaru se va a estudiar a Tokio sin escuchar a nadie...
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo.

El móvil en su mesa de noche comenzó a vibrar y a desplazarse hasta que cayó al suelo, fue entonces cuando Kaoru se despertó.

-Diga- dijo al teléfono, nadie respondió –No tengo tiempo para bromas –insistió –De acuerdo, voy a colgar –

-hola, hermano- respondieron del otro lado

-¡Hikaru! –Replicó Kaoru, emocionado –Hace tiempo que no llamas –

-Hace tiempo que no necesitaba llamar –

- Oh –respondió Kaoru un tanto decepcionado, esperaba que después de 6 meses de llamar solo para saber de Haruhi, llamara para saber de él, su hermano –Haruhi está bien –"y soltera".

- Me alegro por ella, pero lo que necesito es que les digas a Amiko y Yuriko que preparen mi antigua habitación y que el chofer me espere en el aeropuerto desde las 10 de la mañana –

- ¿V-Vuelves? –Kaoru esta en shock.

-Si ya es tiempo, además si no me equivoco ya me extrañas, apuesto que la universidad no es tan divertida sin mi –

Kaoru rió, tal vez Hikaru era el de antes, tal vez se había olvidado de Haruhi, tal vez Hikaru volvería a llamar "Señor" a Tamaki, pero eso no lo sabría hasta reunirse de nuevo con el.


	2. Chapter 2

La sábana solo cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto la camisa de franela que utilizaba para dormir.

Estaba en medio de una habitación rodeado solamente por la oscuridad, un sonido taladraba su cerebro, era potente e insistente.

-Ya voy- murmuró mientras se desperezaba: era el estúpido timbre de la puerta.

Con paso lento (pero seguro) alcanzó la entrada de lo que había sido su casa durante seis meses, abrió con un solo tirón y en la puerta estaba Ayanami: esbelta, alta, pecosa y pelirroja.

-Con permiso- anunció la chica y sin más entró en el departamento.

-Adelante- dijo Hikaru con sorna.

-Vengo a hablarte de un asunto, es urgente- dijo Ayanami sin rodeos y con un tono algo agresivo

-dispara- Hikaru bostezó.

-Creo que es hora de terminar esta...relación-

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del ambiente

-Tus argumentos- pidió Hikaru, aunque en realidad ni le iba ni le venía lo que esa tipa tuviera que decir, era más una cuestión de orgullo.

-Eres aburrido, demasiado propio y además todavía eres un niño-

-Mmm tu eres una bruja pretenciosa y jamás me quejé hasta ahora-

-Idiota arrogante-

-Reprimida-

-Idiota-

-Repetitiva, bueno creo que ya te ibas ¿no es así?-

Ayanami recogió lo que quedaba de su orgullo "_Ciertamente"_ y salió como un vendaval de el departamento.

Hikaru suspiró tal vez era momento de dejar Tokio. En cierta forma lo único que lo mantenía ahí era Ayanami, era demasiado cobarde para decirle que en verdad no la quería y la única razón por la que había llegado a Tokio había sido porque venía huyendo de sus...asuntos.

-Es tiempo de una llamada –se dijo

------------------------------------------

Creía haber dicho específicamente que enviara al chofer. No podía ser que Kaoru no pudiera concederle el deseo de no tener un comité de bienvenida.

En la salida del aeropuerto estaba todo el Host Club, y cuando decía todo, era TODO.

El primero en abrazarlo fue Honey.

-¡Hika-chan! –gritó el pequeño amigo.

-Hola Honey-

-Te fuiste sin decir nada- reprochó Honey con ojos acuosos.

-Bienvenido –dijo Kyouya como si estuviera hablando con un empresario al que debía lamerle los zapatos.

Hikaru asintió.

-Hermano- era Kaoru –Tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿no me extrañaste? – dijo acercándosele con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No y deja eso del incesto...ahora es extraño-

Kaoru se quedó de piedra, nunca había sido rechazado por su gemelo.

Tamaki estaba al borde de un ataque Hikaru no era el mismo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu hermano?- inquirió con un gesto dramático, pero Hikaru no respondió. De todas las personas Tamaki era con quien menos quería hablar.

-Vámonos- le dijo a Kaoru, en definitiva este no era su plan de reencuentro. Todo era culpa de Kaoru.

Haruhi no sabía si darle la bienvenida que ella quería o mostrarse fría como Kyouya, pero dadas las circunstancias la segunda opción era la más viable.

Hikaru ya había comenzado a caminar hacía la limosina cuando su camino se vio interrumpido por la pequeña figura de Haruhi

-¿Conmigo tampoco vas a hablar?- le preguntó la chica

-Hola- respondió simplemente y siguió su camino.

"Bastardo" pensó, eran esos momentos le hacían darse cuenta de que fuera o no rico no tenía nada que ver con que fuera un bastardo.

-Haruhi- llamó Kyouya –Vámonos, le prometí a tu padre que no demoraríamos-

Hikaru se detuvo en seco y volteó justo a tiempo para ver como Kyouya pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Haruhi. Ante esto él solo se quedó ahí parado tratando de averiguar cómo había pasado esto.

-Vamos, camina- le urgió su hermano, pero sus piernas no podían moverse y fue arrastrado por Kaoru hasta el automóvil.


	3. Chapter 3

_**No tengo excusa, bien lo dijiste tu Saria, ke te repito, como te dije al teléfono, la comp. De escritorio no pifa, no sirve, VAYA: no funca! Bueno si, pero bn pokito. Tons aki te va kikyo tu tercer capítulo.**_

* * *

-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Hikaru a nadie en particular mientras recordaba el momento en que Kyouya pasaba su brazo alrededor de la pequeña figura de Haruhi.

-¿Qué, lo de Kyouya? –replicó su hermano y él solo asinitó. –Nada, Haruhi trabaja para la compañía Ootori.-

Hikaru dejó salir el aire que estaba reteniendo.

-Honestamente –resopló Kaoru

-¿Qué?-

-Si te gusta tanto ¿por qué no se lo dices?-

Hikaru enrojeció hasta la punta de los pies y sin razón evidente la temperatura subió. ¿Qué pasaría si se o decía? Bueno estaba seguro de que no cambiaría nada, después del "caluroso saludo" que le había dedicado a la chica era seguro que ella lo hubiera tomado como afrenta personal…No se podía plantear decirle sobre sus sentimientos, puestos a pensar detenidamente Haruhi ya tenía una relación con Tamaki, lo que lo dejaba a él fuera de cuadro con las manos vacías.

-Tu sabes que no podría, ella y…-Hikaru no quiso continuar.

-Te dire que Tamaki y…- comenzó Kaoru

-Cállate –cortó el otro.

-Todos tus problemas empezaron porque escuchas a medias –masculló Kaoru y Hikaru le ignoró.

-6 MESES ATRÁS-

-Debo decirle a Haruhi –dijo Tamaki llevándose una mano a la frente en algo que intentó ser dramático, pero solo fue ridículo.

Fuera, en el pasillo, Hikaru se pegó a la puerta del laboratorio de Física.

-En serio ¿crees que le importe? –replicó Kyouya acomodándose los anteojos.

-¿Cómo no le va a importar? –exclamó el rubio –Esto es algo que nos incumbe a los dos, debo decirle como me siento.

Y fue ahí, en ese pasillo vacío, dos días antes de terminar el curso, que a Hikaru Hitachiin se le heló a sangre. Si antes no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que sentía por Haruhi ahora lo tenía más que claro.

Fue en la ceremonia de despedida que se dio cuenta, contrario a lo que el mismo pensaba, que no podía compararse con Tamaki. No era más guapo, no tenía más dinero, era solo que sentía que a pesar de que no estuviera en la misma clase con Haruhi, Tamaki sabía más de ella que él mismo y era esa seguridad en su ignorancia lo que lo orilló a tomar el examen de admisión en la Universidad de Tokio, lo que le hizo empacar sus cd's, sus libros y su ropa y tras un breve adiós a Kaoru, acompañado de una pobre explicación acerca de sus sentimientos, se encontró en un lujoso departamento en la zona céntrica de la prefectura.

Le había tomado tres días acomodar todo en su nuevo hogar y cuando se dio cuenta que lo había hecho el solo, un sentimiento de auto-satisfacción le invadió el cuerpo.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el inicio de curso y tres semanas desde que había salido de casa. Se encontró, entonces, con la necesidad de hacer algo más, debía ocupar su mente en algo y así fue que terminó trabajando de mesero en un restaurante de renombre, donde conoció a Ayanami.

Ella iba ataviada con un vestido de noche azul marino que resaltaba sus ojos azules y su cabello rojo. Se veía radiante tomando el brazo de un señor que, como mínimo, le doblaría la edad. Hikaru no pudo dejar de notarla y, como era de esperarse, ella no tardó en notarle a él.

Salieron una vez, después de haberse visto tres veces en el mismo restaurante. Digamos que Ayanami se mostraba algo renuente a salir con el, aunque él nunca se lo hubiera pedido, era solo un mesero, pero en la tercera ocasión que lo vio, no fue en su lugar de trabajo: Hikaru iba llegando con su nuevo juguete, un carro deportivo del año. Ayanami formuló la teoría, correcta cabe decir, de que Hikaru era un niño rico que buscaba la "experiencia" necesaria del mundo real. La pelirroja fue atraida al aura de aquel chico, que no debia tener más de 18 años, mientras que ella ya estaba por los 24. Salieron un par de veces y Hikaru la llevó a los mejores lugares de Tokio.

Él chico Hitachiin se esforzaba al máximo con ella; no porque fuera bonita, o porque la quisiera, simplemente pensaba que olvidaría a Haruhi. Comenzó a salir con ella una vez por semana con la idea de que ella sería su curación, para la tercera semana, pensaba que era un encanto, hacía los dos meses la mujer le parecía algo calculadora, pero para el quinto mes, Ayanami le resultaba un tormento y un estorbo, e problema era que no sabía como terminar con al relación definitivamente. Aquella mañana en que recibió su visita, después de no verla ni hablarle en el último mes, y la vio con ese vestido café y ese abrigo de piel no le pareció atractiva, le pareció la viva imagen de la frivolidad y cuando ella mencionó la ruptura apenas pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

Sólo veía el paisaje deslizarse tras la ventana de la limosina. No había lógica en lo que había presenciado, Kyouya no podía ser la pareja de Haruhi…TAMAKI era el que tenía ese privilegio…o eso había entendido.

Una idea peligrosa, y que además comprobaba el nivel de su estupidez, cruzó su mente.

-No pudiste llegar en mejor momento, –pronunció Kaoru, cruzando una pierna.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mañana es la fiesta de compromiso de Tamaki, ya sabes que le gusta despilfarrar el dinero en celebraciones

-Mmmh

-¿Sabes? No me parece que el tiempo que estuviste lejos te haya cambiado…sólo me hiciste sentir mal –lloriqueó Kaoru –estaba tan solo y aburrido

-Corta el acto, Kaoru –

El sujeto en cuestión dejó de fruncir los labios como niño pequeño y comenzó a observar sus dedos.

-Me tratas mal, hermanito, pero no te voy a contar lo que sé – dijo Kaoru mientras observaba los dedos de sus manos, dándose aires de importancia.

-¿Y qué sabes exactamente?

-Pues que la mascota…no, mejor te lo digo después.

Hikaru entrecerró los ojos, se sentó más cerca de su hermano e hizo algo no había hecho en bastante tiempo: tomó la mano de su gemelo y con una mueca de resentimiento en el rostro lloriqueó: - Anda dime, Ka-chan –

Kaoru volteó en otra dirección, sabía que si no lo hacía, le diría todo, y quería que su hermano se fuera de bruces al ver la verdadera dimensión de su terquedad y estupidez. Nadie podía acusar a Kaoru de ser cruel, Hikaru menos que nadie.

-No quisiste escucharlo cuando estabas en Tokyo, ahora no te diré –

Hikaru recuperó la compostura y gruñó algo por lo bajo mientras acomodaba su saco: "Bastardo".

* * *

_**Si lo sé soy terrible, no he actualizado en un buen de tiempo y esto es demasiado poco como para compensar, espero ke aun no le hayan perdido el interés y, kikyo WO AI NI ATUP!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Después de dos años...más de dos años, me siento culpable, de verdad que sí más porque el capítulo aquí estaba, hecho, listo... pero la próxima semana les prometo el capítulo final. Un besotototote y un abrazo a saría, dónde quiera que esté, porque la muy wench se me ha perdido :(

* * *

Era el quinto suspiro de la tarde, no encontraba nada interesante que hacer en casa y, contrario a lo que Hikaru hubiera pensado, Kaoru no tenía tiempo de jugar, se había ido a la última clase del semestre en la academia de moda.

-No me lo creo – murmuró para sí mismo justo antes de que su móvil sonara

_ring ding dong, ring dingdong ringgy dinggy_

-¿Aló? – dijo Hikaru

-…

-Voy a colgar

-No, habla Haruhi –

El silencio se prolongó más de lo que a Fujioka le hubiera gustado, pero esperó pacientemente antes de escuchar cómo Hikaru le cortaba la llamada. "Ese imbécil", pensó y volvió a marcar el número del gemelo.

-¿Qué te piensas eh? No vuelvas a colgarme el teléfono. Estoy revisando la lista de invitados de Tamaki-san por última vez, Kaoru ya confirmó, ¿vas a ir o no?

-Y tú, ¿a quién invitaste?

-No digas tonterías, no tengo razón alguna para invitar a alguien a una fiesta que no es mía… ¿Vendrás, cierto?- Hikaru no contestó a tal contestación tan fuera de lo común para venir de Haruhi, –bien, tomaré eso como un sí,- y la chica colgó.

El carro aparcó cerca de la entrada al salón de fiestas. Los gemelos iban de traje y Kaoru no podía dejar de sonreír…le pasaba exactamente lo contrario a Hikaru.

Una de las chicas de servicio los guió hasta el salón de fiestas donde Tamaki estaba tocando el piano.

Kaoru se asomó por el cristal de las puertas antes de abrirlas.

-Me voy a casa –dijo Hikaru en cuanto vio todo el tumulto

-No seas idiota –susurró Kaoru mientras sujetaba firmemente el brazo de su hermano.

Tamaki caminaba directo hacia ellos

-Pensé que no vendrían, es algo tarde –El presidente los saludó y después intentó llamar la atención de los presentes, pero nadie le hacía caso y Kyouya hizo lo suyo.

-Hoy estamos aquí para celebrar a mi amigo y su futura esposa, Haruhi –EL corazón de Hikaru se detuvo y él estuvo seguro de que se iba a desmayar o algo -¿Ya está lista Ruka? –

¿Ruka? ¡¿Ruka? ¿QUIÉN COÑO ERA RUKA?

Haruhi desapareció un momento antes de volver con una chica rubia.

-Ruka Nishikido –anunció Haruhi y Tamaki se acercó a la pequeña rubia. Hikaru no sabía qué decir o qué hacer.

-Te dije que eras un imbécil –

Hikaru abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua tratando de encontrar alguna frase coherente.-Pe-pero, ella y Tamaki, él dijo…-

-Él dijo que no tenía que decirnos algo importante ese día –

-Haruhi, el debía decirle a Haruhi como se sentía, él…-

-Él planeaba decirle a Haruhi, a todos de hecho, que no iría al viaje porque debía conocer a su prometida –

El gemelo salió del salón lo más discretamente que le fue posible con dirección al balcón, se recargó en el barandal y observó los jardines bajo la luz de la luna. Suspiró con pesar y se sujetó el puente de la nariz. Murmuró algo incoherente y se dio la vuelta como dándose valor para regresar a la celebración a estrechar la mano de Ruka y darle un abrazo a Tamaki, sentía menos resentimiento hacía él ahora que sabía que Haruhi no era más que un amor adolescente para el rubio.

-Te dije que eras un idiota –canturreó Kaoru en el oído de su hermano tan pronto lo vio emerger de una de las puertas.

-Cállate –espetó el otro y, de no haber sido por a figura de Haruhi, le habría dicho peores insultos. En lugar de eso murmuró un –ahora vuelvo –y se dirigió a ella.

Ataviada con un vestido púrpura que se ajustaba a su figura, incluso a su pecho, objeto de las burlas de los gemelos. El cabello ondeando a la altura de su cintura…Hikaru se uiso patear por ser uno de esos hombres cursis que se juró jamás sería; Haruhi lucía hermosa…no, ella era hermosa.

Casi pudo escuchar el efecto de un cristal rompiéndose cuando Kyouya apareció en el cuadro, ofreciéndole un trago a la castaña. Aún así, hizo algo que no había sido capaz de hacer hace un año: se acercó a ella y la sacó a bailar.

Con ojos expectantes ella aceptó y sin más se dejó llevar por la música y por Hikaru, no había nada más en ese lugar, sólo ellos dos, con su melodía, con sus pasos, no había pasado…

Cuando la música se detuvo Hikaru no la dejó ir, en lugar de eso la llevó a uno de los tantos balcones en el salón de baile.

-Perdón –dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué? –cuestionó ella.

-Por irme sin despedirme, por no responder la carta que me enviaste, por todo –

-No te preocupes, ya estás aquí, volviste –entonces hizo lo que había querido hacer en cuanto lo vio en el aeropuerto. Aprovechó los tacones que usaba, jaló a Hikaru del corbatín y sus labios se encontraron.

Lento, dulce, perfecto. Cuando se separaron, Hikaru no puedo controlar su expresión y su cara parecía la de un imbécil. Haruhi se rió de él y volvieron de la mano a la fiesta.


End file.
